Broken and Fixed 2
by By Elizabeth Korkkiis
Summary: This is the continuation of 'Broken and Fixed'


**Capítulo 02. ¿Qué pasó?**

**POV de Ed**  
Después de la misión travestismo, el coronel mierda me dio la semana de descanso, así que fui a casa. Desde que estoy haciendo más fuera de investigar las cosas en la biblioteca, Al y yo decidimos alquilar una casa pequeña causa "Yo realmente no quiero estar en los dormitorios militares.

Cuando llegué a casa vi Al limpiar la cocina y Russell y Fletcher Tringham sentado en un sofá en la sala de estar.

"Bienvenido a casa nii-san," dijo Al mismo tiempo la limpieza de la estufa "Estoy limpiando la cocina, así que se puede cocinar con más libertad. La cena de esta noche de ¿Qué?" Pregunte Al.

"Bueno, yo he aprendido de memoria cómo Gracia hizo que la pasta que la noche antes de la misión, y si no recuerdo mal, tenemos todos los ingredientes así que ...", le dije.

"Eso suena delicioso pero no se molestan en hacer algo de mí, ya que me comí." Al dijo en un tono triste.

"Está bien. Así que, ¿por qué están ustedes aquí?" Le pregunté a hacer frente a los hermanos Tringham.

"Lo siento nii-san, que no tenía ningún sitio donde alojarse, así que les invité para que pudieran vivir aquí. Después de todo, usted necesita para hacer amigos de su misma edad y sexo masculino! Puedo ver lo solo que se siente nii-san ". Al dijo con un aura que se trate.

"Yo no estoy solo!" Gruñí. "Mira, si te vas a quedar aquí lo menos que puede hacer es ayudar en las tareas de la casa y cuidar de la casa cuando no estamos aquí. Consiguió eso?" Me dijo con una expresión, cara en blanco y el aura matar antes de que pudieran decir algo sobre mí estar solo.

Hermanos **POV** El Tringham **del Narrador** se pusieron un poco demasiado susto por lo que al instante asintieron con la cabeza. Después de eso, Edward cambiar de matar aura dispuestos en un florido rosado uno, y su rostro sin expresión de un rostro sonriente del primer del ojo maternal (como en el anime) y fue a la cocina diciendo Alphonse que tienen una semana de descanso.

"Hombre, yo nunca sabía Ed era así ...", dijo Russell con los ojos muy abiertos y todavía un poco de miedo de los cambios de la personalidad de Edward.

"Yo tampoco. Después de todo, no hemos estado realmente con Edward tanto tiempo, además de que hay algunos hombres y mujeres militares que cambian de personalidad cuando están fuera de servicio." Dijo Fletcher. Comenzó presiente el joven alquimista y se dio cuenta de algo. "Hey, ¿no crees que Edward modo se parece a una chica?"

"Jajajaja! Tal vez es porque de su pelo largo!"

"No, me refiero a su rostro. Tiene grandes ojos gatunos con largas pestañas, cejas delgadas y de pato gruesa (no demasiado, por supuesto, sólo el tamaño perfecto) labios. Probablemente se parecerá más a una chica si tenía un peinado diferente ". Said Fletcher dejar de mirar a Edward.

Russell dejar de reír y mirar a Edward. "Wow, ahora que miro con más atención a él, realmente parece una chica. Y un muy bonito también." Dijo Russell.

"Bueno, yo creo que se parece más lindo y adorable que hermosa pero, realmente es hermoso. Aagh no sé, tal vez ambas cosas?" Dijo Fletcher frotar detrás de la cabeza en busca de una respuesta más concreta.

Russell asintió con su hermano confundido. "Tal vez él realmente es una chica"

"Bueno, si ese es el caso que deberíamos ir y él ... o ella pida." Fletcher sugirió.

"Y usted piensa que él ... o ella contestarías la verdad?"

"Sí, ya que tenemos que vivir juntos. Así que incluso si él o ella se encuentra, nos enteramos de que tarde o temprano."

"Está bien. Vamos a preguntarle, pero se quedan detrás de mí. Conociendo a Ed, él o ella podría ser bastante agresivo". Dijo Russell y luego se dirigió a Edward.

"Oh hey chicos, vaya a lavarse las manos. La cena está casi listo." Dijo Edward felizmente.

"Ed, uuhhmmm ... Nos preguntábamos si estuviera realmente una chica."

"En realidad no me basta con ver como uno. Ahora vaya a lavarse las manos o no tendrá ninguna cena." Edward dijo con calma a los hermanos Tringham.

"Está bien"  
"kay '". Dijeron los hermanos Tringham, Russell sonrojándose un poco, al mismo tiempo, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Entonces, Edward miró establecer los platos de comida en la mesa y se puso las horquillas fuera para todo el mundo (excepto Alphonse). "Al, ¿dónde van a dormir?" Preguntado Edward al obtener las servilletas a cabo.

"En su habitación, por supuesto nii-san, va a ser raro si se le preguntó por qué no tengo ninguna tela."

"Está bien, pero me quedaré en tu habitación también consiguió eso?" Edward exigió.

"Está bien nii-san." Alfonso dijo alegremente a su hermano.

**En el baño,**  
"Caray ... ¿Quién se cree que es, nuestra madre?" Russell gruñó.

"Bueno, es todavía muy bien tener a alguien tan maternal como."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Él hará una buena madre o el padre algún día." Said Russell, inconscientemente sonrojándose un poco.

"Nii-san, ¿estás enamorada de Edward?" Preguntado Fletcher asombrado de rubor de su hermano.

Salto de tiempo.

La cena fue un poco raro, pero todo el mundo parece disfrutar de la cocina de Edward. Alfonso dijo que Edward podía cocinar tanto el cielo como la cocina y la cocina veneno (KHR).

**Al día siguiente.**  
"Los chicos buenos de la mañana. Duerme bien?" Alphonse preguntó muy bien a los hermanos Tringham.

"Buenos días Alphonse." Dijo Fletcher.

"Buenos días." Dijo Russell después de un bostezo.

"Es Edward sigue durmiendo?" Preguntado Fletcher.

"No, nii-san está despertando ahora."

"Mañana G '." Dijo Edward con un trozo de tela en sus brazos. Entonces todo el mundo dijo que sus buenos días. "Russell, Fletcher, puede que ustedes limpie la casa. Nii y Winry están llegando hoy. Al, ayúdame ducha." Todos ellos dijeron que sí, ya que son de susto del deber Edward fuera tan Alphonse llevar a Edward al estilo novia al baño y le ayudara a ducharse. Mientras Alphonse estaba duchando y secado Edward, los hermanos Tringham limpian las habitaciones y ahora estaban limpiando la sala de estar. Cuando Alfonso terminó con Edward, le lleve a su cama para dejarlo dormir un rato y luego la cabeza para ayudar a los hermanos Tringham para limpiar la sala de estar y cocina.

"Hey Al, ¿por qué Ed necesitar ayuda a la ducha?" Preguntado Russell.

"Eso es porque nii-san tiene narcolepsia climático." Alphonse respondió.

"Yo sé lo que es la narcolepsia, pero no entiendo la parte climática." Preguntó Fletcher.

"Bueno, la narcolepsia climático es como la narcolepsia, pero sólo en un tiempo específico. Todo el mundo que tiene que tiene diferentes climas, como el calor, el frío, el clima de nieve, entre otros. Clima lluvioso de Nii-san. Cuando se ducha no es tan fuerte como cuando llueve pero aún así es muy difícil para él para moverse y mantenerse despierto ". Explicó Alfonso.

"Poor Edward." Fletcher comentó.

"¿Cuán malo es cuando está lloviendo?" Preguntó Russell.

"Bueno, todo comienza 2 días antes de que llueva, comienza nii-san a sentir mucho sueño y el tiempo que pasa despierto sigue acortar. Por alguna razón desconocida, nii-san siempre duerme en una bañera, no come desde que está dormido y no despertó hasta dos días después de que deje de llover. En ese momento, pierde una gran cantidad de músculo y peso. "

"Ya veo. Ahora que lo pienso, no llover durante cinco días, hace tres semanas?" Preguntado Russell.

"Sí, y por suerte para él. Él tenía que cruzar vestido para una misión y con la falta de músculo que lo clavó." Dijo Alfonso.

"Espera, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿No dijo Edward dijo que 'nii y Winry vienen'?" Dijo Fletcher. "Usted tiene otro hermano mayor?"

"Sí. Él vive de nuevo en Resembool con la abuela y Winry, nuestro amigo de la infancia. Él viene a visitarnos a veces y se queda con nosotros unos días."

"¿Es así? Bueno, no puedo esperar para conocer a ellos." Dijo Fletcher.

"No puedo esperar para conocer a ellos. Aunque Onii-san tiene una personalidad molesta, yo no entiendo por qué nii-san le gusta tanto. Él es un idiota." Dijo Alfonso.

"¿Es realmente tan malo?" Preguntado Russell.

"Sí. Él siempre me llama Al-pyon y llama nii-san Otouto-chan. Él siempre ha sido apedreado corazón y es un pervertido total de!" Dijo Alphonse con un aura de muerte. "Pero él es un poco raro a veces, así que estoy muy feliz de que viene."

**Una hora más tarde.**  
Edward se preparaba el desayuno y tarareando un tono de una canción que él escribió. * Ding Ding ** *. El timbre sonó. Edward, de apagar la estufa, dijo Russell a abrir la puerta. Russell vio a un hombre alto con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Tenía castaños, pelo oscuro, castaño y ojos grises, y vestía un uniforme escolar con una bata de laboratorio.

Edward terminó poniendo las placas con tortillas y los cuencos de fruta en la mesa y corrió hacia el chico.

"Nii!" Edward gritó emocionado de ver a su hermano mayor y lo abrazó. ¿Qué era un poco raro, porque él tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cuello y los brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

"Hola, ¿cómo has estado a mi hermano pequeño y lindo?" Dijo el hermano mayor.

"Está bien y quién llamas TAN LINDO Y GATITO COMO UN NUEVO nacidos !?" Edward gritó con enojo luego cambiar su ira con avergonzar. "Yo no soy lindo!" Dijo que con sus mejillas inflan y un poco de color rosa rubor.

"Sí usted es Otouto-chan, eres tan lindo Quiero violación ti." Dijo el hermano mayor toma de Edward hacer una cara confundida.

"¿Qué medios de violación?" Preguntó Edward.

Los hermanos Tringham miraron sorprendidos de que Edward no sabía lo que significa violación sido un militar. La violación es un crimen y un militar no sabe lo que significa? Qué demonios?

"Violación significa ..." Fue interrumpido por un dolor en la cabeza.

Alphonse lo ha golpeado en la cabeza con un cubo de fuera y correr con un aura oscura alrededor de él.

"Onii-san, por favor no molestar nii-san mente." Él dijo en un tono de voz asesino.

"Eso duele! Ah ah! Me hiciste llorar ~!" El mayor de los hermanos Elric, dijo, por supuesto sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Onii-san. Estos son Russell y Fletcher Tringham. Chicos, esto es son hermano mayor Ian." Alphonse introdujo.

"Me da gusto saludarte." Dijo el hermano Tringham en unión.

"Encantado de conocerte chicos también." Ian dijo con una voz aburrida y reverencia.

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo hace sonidos de desayuno? Apuesto a que ya hace frío." Dijo Edward.

"Yay! Me encanta la comida Otouto-chan! Y desayunos!" Dijo Ian aún con el tono de voz aburrida.

"Alfonso, ¿vas a comer con nosotros?" Dijo Fletcher.

"Lo siento, yo ya tenía el desayuno. No me gusta comer delante de la gente. Y yo soy demasiado tímido para salir de la armadura. Incluso me duermo en ella." Dijo Alphonse tratando de sonar creíble.

"Pero vamos Al! ¡Tienes que salir de su zona de confort. Su armadura es matar a sus habilidades sociales." Dijo Russell.

"Si lo hace que él va a llorar y si llora Otouto-chan se volverá loco y profundamente deprimir. Después de todo Al-pyon es Otouto-chan hermano favorito." Dijo Ian con una cara inexpresiva aburrido, tono de voz aburrida y aura deprimido.

"Veo." Dijo Russell.

"Eso es un poco raro, pero está bien." Dijo Fletcher.

"Hey, Onii-san. ¿Dónde está Winry?" Pregunte Alphonse.

"Chwan Winry- está desayunando con Grecia-cisne, Maes-dono y Hime-Chwan. Ella va a volver después de eso." Dijo Ian.

"Oh vale."

**Después del desayuno.**  
"Hola chicos! Me voy a la sede de convertir en mi último informe de la misión. Vuelvo en un rato." Dijo Edward.

**En Sede-**  
"¿Crees que la voluntad jefe cayó en la trampa?" Pregunte estrago mientras se fuma.

"Posiblemente, no puedo esperar a ver su rostro." Dicha Breda.

"Ustedes no deben hacer esto, Ed va a enojar." Said Furia realmente asusta.

"Yo no quiero morir todavía!" Lloró Falman.

"Ustedes son un montón de idiotas. Si Edward intenta matarte no voy a sto ... Hey coronel! Despierta y terminar su trabajo!" Hawkeye exigió.

**Edward POV ~**  
Yo estaba caminando en los pasillos de la sede y llegó a la oficina del bastardo coronel. Cuando abro la puerta de un cubo de color rosa cayó sobre mi cabeza. Mi pelo era ahora cubre en pegajosa baba rosa. Me puse muy enojado y le grité 'quién lo hizo? Entonces vi estrago y Breda riendo.

"Estamos jefe lo siento. Nos preguntábamos cómo iba a reaccionar a esto." Dicho estrago entre risas y Breda, riendo por supuesto, él sostenía para que no se cayó al suelo.

Me enojó aún más, así que tiré el cubo en ellos con la mitad de la baba y algunos alcanzo Falman.

"Ustedes dos son un par de mierda-caras! Ah, y lo siento por eso Falman." Dije.

"No te preocupes por eso. Edward Furia, ¿puedes limpiar alrededor? Deberíamos ir ducha." Dijo Falman.

"Claro Falman. Hawkeye, ¿me importaría ayudarme?" Pregunte Fury.

"Por supuesto que la furia". Ella suspiro.

"No quiero que la ducha en el ejército!" Lloré.

"Vamos jefe, no puede ser tan malo. Todo va a estar bien."

Después de 14 minutos de discusión finalmente me rendí. "Bien, pero que me ayude, ducha. Recuerde mis problemas con el agua." Suspiro.

"Jefe Bueno, te ayudaré." Dicha estrago sonriendo.

"Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a reír, te juro que voy a hacer que te ahogues con tus propios ojos." Yo les amenazo.

**Punto de vista de narrador. ~**  
Por fin llegaron al cuarto de baño de los militares (hombres, por supuesto) y comenzaron a quitarles la tela y la mitad de la baba que tienen sobre.  
Cuando estrago, Breda y Falman miraron el cuerpo desnudo de Edward entendían por qué amenazan a no reír. No lo hicieron, pero todos tenían hemorragia nasal.

"Wow Ed, has Cero músculos." Breda comentó.

"Usted tiene una figura jefe bastante femenino." Dicho estrago con más sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"CIERRA LA BOCA!" Edward gritó, avergonzado.

Los otros que donde en el turno ducha para ellos, pero seguí haciendo lo que estaban haciendo después de ver Edwards willy. Por supuesto, todos rubor, consiguieron una erección o una hemorragia nasal.

Edward y los otros encontraron Maes Hughes saliendo.

"Hey Ed, ¿Cómo has estado? Y ¿por qué estás toda la cobertura en materia de color rosa?" Preguntó Maes.

Edward silbó estrago y Breda luego girar de nuevo hacia Maes. "He estado muy bien y esto es debido a una broma estúpida." Edward respondió.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces necesita ayuda para ducharse? Ya sabes, 'causa de los ataques de narcolepsia." Dijo Maes.

"Claro, yo realmente lo necesito. Y mejor que entonces estrago, todavía estoy bastante enfadado con él." Edward dijo enojado y Maes sonrió.

**Punto de vista de la muerte de Guy ~**  
He estado revisando en Edward encontrar una oportunidad. . Cuando me enteré de aseo la palabras del militar de Edward, pensé _Esta es mi oportunidad  
_  
**NOTA DEL **_AUTOR:._ Bueno, como usted tiene aviso, que el uso de algunas ideas que he leído en doujinshis o visto en otros animes ... Eso es todo.

PS: La canción Edward tarareaba se Meltdown de Rin Kagamine.


End file.
